The Relentless Whirlpool
by ANHWincester
Summary: AU. FemNaru. Slow Build. They could laugh at her all they want but Naru Uzumaki was going to become the best kunoichi this village had ever seen and when that day happens, she was going to be the one laughing at them.
1. Chapter 1

When Naru was six, she realized something that changed everything.

She realized this when she sat in the corners of the playground, swinging in the swings that no one really liked to play with. As she watched the kids play with their friends, smiling and laughing without a care in the world, Naru realized she was alone in the world. She didn't have anyone to talk to, didn't have anyone who she could always count to take her side of the story or had anyone who wanted to play with her. No, she had no one who could she consider a friend.

Naru didn't know why it took so long for her to realize this but she knew the emptiness she felt was growing deeper and deeper each day. The emptiness grew worse whenever she was forced to watch the kids play ninja or watch them as their mother and father hugged them. Was it because she had no parents she felt this way? No, it couldn't be because her fellow orphans would feel the same way and from what she saw in the orphanage...no one had that emptiness.

Keeping a smile on her face, Naru stared at the smiling kids, feeling a bitter pang as the kids giggled and laughed as they chased after each other. The pang got worse when she saw the smiling faces of their parents, looking so painfully happy at the sight in front of them. Though not all the parents were staring at their kids, a couple of parents stared at her too. Those parents were the worse ones, if you ask Naru, those parents were the ones who made her want to curl into a ball and hide.

Those parents always glared at her, giving her looks that made her feel like she was a monster from the stories the caretaker in the orphanage used to give.

She smiled even wider, hoping the smile would be enough for them to look away and ignore her but of course she was never that lucky. Her smiles didn't make them want to look away, if anything her smile was making them glare even harder at her.

Could this get any worse? She thought to herself, looking away from the glaring parents. Why did she want to go to the park? She asked herself, keeping her eyes fixed on the towering Hokage Mountain. There was no one who wanted to play with her or even talk to her. Coming here always bring her pain. The park always reminded her she was a no-name orphan, who was hated by almost every adult in this village.

"Why does she always come here? Doesn't she know she's unwanted?" One of the mothers sneered, drawing her attention to the woman. "Why didn't the Hokage-"

"Not here! You can't say anything about it unless you want to die!" The other mother warned, flickering her eyes at her. Naru kept the smile plastered on her face and only removed it when the woman looked away from her. "The Hokage will chop our heads off if you even think of talking about _it_."

Fear shone through the woman's eye, making Naru wonder why the Hokage would chop their heads off if they talked about _it_ , whatever _it_ meant. She shook her head and smiled widely. This wasn't any of her business. If the Hokage hadn't told her then it might not be important for her or any of the other kids to know.

"You have to admit the child is strange," the mother whispered but if the woman thought Naru wouldn't hear her then she was wrong because Naru had excellent hearing. "That child's smile is so strange, so unreal and those whisker marks...well how can we be certain she isn't…"

"We can't be certain but we have no choice but to watch," the other mother whispered bitterly, gazing at her with such hatred that Naru was surprised she hadn't crumbled from her gaze. "We just have to hope the _monster_ won't hurt them."

Naru clenched her hands into a fist at the woman's words. Monster? Were they talking about her? She asked herself, bitting her lips. Was she a monster? Naru touched her whisker marks, the marks she was so proud of because it showed she was different from them. Did they hate her because of her whisker marks? She gulped. Would they like her if she got rid of it? But how was she going to get rid of it? It was a part of her.

"She's going to hurt them," The other mother whispered, her tone so harsh and cold that Naru was surprised she hadn't been killed by her voice. "The brat was a survivor of that _incident_."

"You think she caused it?"

Why did they always want to blame her? Why couldn't they think it was someone else fault for that incident? She had been four when it happened. Everyone knew from the Hokage to the orphans in the orphanage, it hadn't been her fault it happened. Why would they think she did it? Why didn't they want to consider it was another person's fault? Not even her fellow orphans blamed her. If she had caused the incident then they would have blamed her but none of them blamed her for it.

"You think she caused the incident?"

 _You don't know a damn thing_ , Naru thought bitterly, glaring at the woman.

"She isn't human."

 _Why do you keep saying I'm not human?_ She asked herself, bitting her lips to the point she could feel the blood pouring out of her lips. She had ten fingers and ten toes just like them. She had everything that defined a person as human; so why wouldn't they think she was human? Was it because of her whisker marks? if they wanted her to get rid of it then she would gladly do it but that would mean taking away the one thing she was proud of.

No, maybe it would get better, she told herself, gazing at the happy kids. One day, those adults were going to accept her and be sorry for thinking so badly of her. Besides, maybe not all adults were like that. Hopefully when she started the Academy, her teachers wouldn't be as bad as those women.

If they were as bad as those two women then Naru was going to have to find some way to cope with her school life.

* * *

For as long as Naru could remember, she had always wanted to go to the Academy. She always wanted to be a ninja. She didn't want to be a ninja because they could do cool jutsu, though that had perks, or because she wanted to save people and become a hero, which was also another bonus. No, Naru wanted to become a ninja because it was the one job, which would allow herself to prove to all the adults she was a good person. It also didn't help ninja also made some good money and if there was one thing Naru needed, it was more money.

Now the question was, would the teachers in the Academy be nice to her? Would the kids in the Academy try to make friends with her? Naru hoped so but if they didn't treat her nicely then she wasn't surprise. In her short life, only the Hokage and the ramen stand people treated her nicely. Everyone else just looked her like she was a monster in the stories their parents would tell them to go to sleep.

Shrugging her shoulder, Naru gazed at the rows and rows of seats, where students were already sitting together and chatting as if they were long lost friends. She blinked her eyes when she caught sight of an empty seat beside a blind-looking girl with short dark-blue hair. Considering the fact everyone was talking to each other and had already buddy up, Naru decided to take a seat beside the girl.

Slidding to take a seat beside the girl, Naru placed her school bag down on the ground and gazed at her fellow students. Most of them were too busy talking to notice she was staring at them and the people who did notice her staring, glared at her. Now if that wasn't a sign she was an outcast then she didn't know what was. Keeping a fixed smile on her face, Naru gazed at their teacher, who stood in front of the blackboard.

Just like her fellow students, her teacher looked just as excited and upbeat. He kept smiling as he wrote down his name in the blackboard before turning around to introduce himself to them. Their teacher had brown-hair tied into a ponytail, dark eyes that radiated with warmth but the most interesting thing about him was his scar. The man had a scar which ran across to the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, my name is Umino Iruka and I'll be your sensei for the next six years in the Academy," Their teacher Iruka said, giving them a smile. "Now for the next six years, I'll be giving you lessons on…"

The teacher barely started his speech and already Naru had to hold herself back from yawning at the man. Why couldn't the man try to make it sound more fun or exciteable? She couldn't help but ask herself as she listened to their teacher talked about how he was going to teach them ninjutsu as well as history and every other subject that the Academy offered to them.

She must resist the urge to close her eyes.

"...I would like everyone here to introduce themself to not only me but to everyone else in the class," Iruka said, drawing her attention back to him. He smiled at them. "We're going to do this in alphabetical order," he pulled up a list from the drawer, "When I call your name, I want you to stand up and tell me about your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

Everyone in the class groaned when they heard this but their groans soon died down when their teacher glared at them. As they waited for their teacher to call out the names, the students whispered to each other about how boring this was going to be and how they thought they were going to learn jutsu first. Naru just nodded her head in agreement with her classmates, after all none of them came here to be introduce to everyone else.

Their teacher first started with Abume Shino, who told them about his clan dealt with bugs, which creeped a hell out of lot girls but interested Naru since she never heard of a clan who used bugs before. It made her wonder how his clan used bugs in their missions. He also made her wonder what he was hiding because the boy was wearing clothes that covered his whole body.

This continued on and on but Naru didn't really listened to any of them, except for the girl beside her, who she learnt was called Hyuga Hinata. She caught her attention because the girl stuttered and flushed as everyone stared at her, waiting for her to tell them about her likes, dislikes and everything else their sensei wanted her to talk about. Naru felt pity for the girl after all, it wasn't easy to talk in front of strangers.

"Uzumaki Naru," Her sensei called out. _Barely the first day of school and he doesn't even like me, I'm never going to meet a nice adult who isn't the Hokage_ , Naru thought to herself, noticing how her sensei didn't exactly smile at her like he did with the other students.

That was fine with her because she was going to make him regret treating her differently.

"My name is Uzumaki Naru," Naru said, smiling brightly. "I like to read, draw, cook and I also like eating ramen. I don't like liars, cheaters, people who don't how to take a joke and of course people who judge other people without getting to know them. My dream…" she felt her voice faltered as the memories of that day came rushing through her mind. She couldn't say anything now, not until those memories fade.

"Your dream is…" Iruka prompted, trying to get her to continue on with her introduction.

"My dream is to be the best kunoichi this village has ever seen, no, I want to become Hokage!" She declared, smiling widely at him. He just stared at her with such emotionless eyes that it hurt because why was she the only one being treated differently? Who care what he thought? This was her dream and she was going to make it come true even if she had to spent sleepless nights doing training.

There was no way in hell she could let that incident happen again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone snickering behind her back. Twisting her body around, Naru gazed at her fellow classmates, who kept snickering at her. Her dream wasn't funny. One day, she was going to be the best kunoichi this village had ever seen and then she would be the one laughing at them. One day, she would be Hokage and they would be the ones to take orders from her.

When that day happened, they were going to regret the day they laughed at her.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated and I know this chapter is short but it had been hard to find some inspiration for this chapter. I'll try to update regularly but I cannot make any promises.**

* * *

It was that time of the week, Naru thought to herself, looking at the calendar as she poured the milk into her cereal bowl. Today was Saturday, which meant two things for her. One, she didn't have to go to school and deal with all those means kids who all taunted her about how impossible her dream was. Second, it meant she had to go do her weekly visit to the Hokage, who always insisted she visited him on Saturday so that they could eat lunch together.

She didn't know why the old man always wanted to check up on her or why he always insisted they eat together but Naru appreciate the Hokage for doing this. He was the only adult she knew without a doubt who treated her like she was human. He was also the only one who she could talk to about her dreams because the old man told her she could be whatever she wanted as long as she work for it. He was the one who supported her when she told him she wanted to become a ninja.

With that thought in her mind, Naru began to scuffle down her cereal. She needed to eat all her cereal if she wanted to go see the old man. The faster she eats it, the more time she would get with the elderly old man. The old man would be happy to see she came to their appointment early, after all, he always said she always saved him from the paperwork.

How the hell paper could hurt him, Naru didn't know but she did know the old man wanted an excuse not to do it and she couldn't blame him. Every time she went to his office, Naru saw his table was filled with piles and piles of paperwork that seemed to be so much taller than her.

When she became Hokage, she was going to make the council do some of it because Uzumaki Naru wasn't going to let anyone force her to do so many paperwork.

 _I would rather jump off a cliff then sign a bunch of stupid papers. I can be doing better things than signing papers all day,_ Naru thought to herself, grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter before rushing out of the door. If she became Hokage, she could make the village a better place for kids like her. She could make everyone equal and make sure no one ever felt the pain of being lonely or ever feel like they couldn't be the best because people favoured the clan's kids more.

Being a civilian orphan or being born to civilian parents at the least made learning stuff at the academy hard. The theory bit of the Academy was easy, a bit boring but it was easy enough that Naru could understand almost everything being taught by her teachers. The taijutsu lessons were not that difficult but Naru noticed the fact that besides her and the clan's kids, the civilian children found it hard to run the laps their teachers gave them.

She never really thought anything about it until she caught onto the pattern in taijutsu.

Naru only realized how unfair things were in the Academy when she saw how everyone who wasn't born to a clan or shinobi parents, had to be taught very slowly on how to hold a wooden kunai and wooden shuriken while the clan's kids were left alone to do what they want. She also didn't miss the way the civilian kids looked at the clan's kids with wonder and hero worship or how they treated them better then how they treat each other.

Was it really that important to be born into a shinobi's clan? If she had been born into one, would her civilian classmates treat her better? She scowled at the thought. She rather had them scorn her and show her their true side then for them to be someone they were not. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but there weren't many people who could answer her question.

Maybe, when she see the Hokage she could ask him those questions.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see the Hokage like I always do. The old man isn't in a meeting is he? Cuz he should have told me yesterday," Naru answered automatically, blinking as she realized she had reached the Hokage's tower without realizing it. Gazing into the icy, cold brown eyes that belonged to the Hokage's secretary, Naru nodded her head. The old woman grimaced, clenched her hands into a fist, glanced at her appointment book before giving her a stiff nod.

"No, Hokage-sama isn't in a meeting," the secretary answered, closing her appointment book. "He'll be happy to see you."

The secretary always called her _you_ , she never called her Naru or even Uzumaki. There was something about her name that made it hard for the woman to call her by her given name. It was like her name was a bad name but no one's name could be bad not even a monster's name. It was just a name, names shouldn't scare people but the secretary seemed to be scared to call her Naru or Uzumaki. No, not scared, just a little bit angry because if the secretary was scared of her then she wouldn't look her in the eye.

Giving the secretary a small smile, Naru made her way towards the corridor leading to the Hokage's office.

She stopped walking when she noticed the guards standing out of the office. All of them stared at her, gazing at her with such cold, harsh eyes that Naru wished she could ask them why they stare at her like this? Why did everyone look at her like they wished she wasn't in the same room as her? Did she do something to deserve this? If she had been born a Hyuga, Uchiha or even to civilian parents, would they still treat her like this?

Why were people like this? No, why were shinobis like this? She didn't understand the civilians but they didn't have any duties that meant they needed to save and help people. Shinobis were killers, Naru knew that all too well, but they were also protectors of the village and the villagers. If they were supposed to protect people then shouldn't they care for everyone? Why was it just her? Why was it only the Hokage and Hinata-chan who treated her nicely?

The world of shinobis didn't make much sense to her.

Taking in a deep breath, Naru said. "I'm here to talk to Hokage-ojiisan."

"It's Hokage-sama, not Hokage-ojiisan," One of the guards said sharply, narrowing his eyes at her.

The other guard shook his head and kept his voice even as he said to her, "Hokage-sama is free and will have no problem talking to you."

Naru stared up at the guard and noticed how the guard was looking everywhere but at her. She glanced at the other guards, who stared darkly at her but made no comment to her. Keeping a smile on her face, Naru looked straight at the door and pushed the doors open, revealing the old Hokage doing his paperwork.

With his back hunched, the dark circles under the old man's eyes and seeing the wrinkles in his hands, Naru couldn't help but think just how tired the old man must be with his job. She flickered her eyes at his table, noticing how there was a steaming cup of tea beside him before glancing at the photos surrounding the office, which showed pictures of her smiling with him as well as pictures of him smiling with his kids and young grandson.

When she become Hokage, Naru was going to make sure the old man spend all his time with his family.

"Naru-chan, you're early," The Hokage said, snapping her from her train of thought. He smiled warmly at her, pushing the paperwork away from him before gesturing for her to take a seat in front of him. "I wasn't expecting you until nine o'clock."

"Someone have to save you from the paperwork so I thought I should come here early," Naru declared, causing the old man to smile even wider at her. "Besides, I also got a couple of questions to ask ya Hokage-ojiisan and you're the only person I can ask."

The old man nodded and smiled warmly at her. "What questions do you have Naru-chan?"

"Why did people laugh at me when I said I want to become Hokage? Or that I want to become the best kunoichi this village has ever seen?" Naru asked, staring wide-eyed at him. "Everyone stared at me like I was stupid for saying that but it isn't stupid for me to have that dream right? I mean when everyone else declare their dreams, they didn't laugh but when it came to me, almost all of them laugh why?"

The old man sighed, took in a deep breath before giving her a grim expression. "I do not understand the mind of a child Naru but I have an idea why. Let me ask you a question Naru, how many kunoichis do you think this village has?"

"Five hundred?"

"Three hundred," The Hokage informed her, causing her to blink her eyes. "We've three hundred kunoichis under our employment while we have more then five hundred shinobi working. In those three hundred kunoichis, only 240 of them are genin or chunin levels."

"What about the other sixty?"

"The other sixty are Jounin or Tokubetsu Jounin," The old man informed her. "This is different from the shinobi where the numbers are double the numbers of the females. The reason why your classmates find it hard to believe in your dreams is simply because they have seen more shinobis in the job then kunoichi."

"Why do so little girls become Jounin?" Naru asked him, blinking her eyes at him.

The old man grimaced at her question. "There are so many reasons Naru, one of them is because they are content with their rank while others are due to the fact they want to raise their families. I do not know the true reason why so little women become Jounin especially now."

"So...is my dream stupid?"

The Hokage shook his head and gave her a smile. "Your dream isn't stupid, Naru-chan. In my opinion, your dreams are something that you shouldn't give up. If anything your dream is a good dream, I've no doubt you can accomplish it."

"Really?"

"Yes," The old man answered, smiling warmly at her. "As long as you believe in yourself and work for your dreams then nothing is impossible for you."

When he said that, Naru couldn't help but smile at the old man.

"Now what's your next question?"

"Why do people look so coldly at me?" Naru asked, staring wide-eyed at him. "Did I do something for them to look at me like that? Were my parents bad people and that's why they look at me?"

The old man shook his head at her. "Your parents were the kindest people anyone could meet Naru, no, that isn't why they look at you like that."

"Then why do they look at me like I'm a monster?"

"You'll know why when you're older."

"Why older? I'm old enough to know."

The old man pursed his lips, shook his head and softly said. "You'll understand when you're older Naru, remember how I told you that you need to pick the perfect time to tell people how you feel or ask questions?" She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded her head. "It's the same thing, right now...it isn't the right time to ask me."

"When is it the right time?"

"When you become a genin," The Hokage said firmly.

She sighed, crossed her arms and asked. "You promise old man? You'll tell me when I become a genin?"

"Yes," The Hokage answered, slumping his shoulders at her.

If there was one person Naru knew she could trust to keep their promise, it was the Hokage. If he broke this promise then Naru knew without a doubt she could no longer have the same faith for the kind old man, who always took care of her and treated her like a human.

She hoped he kept his promise.

* * *

Gazing at the rusty gates that belonged to her old orphanage, Naru couldn't stop herself from touching the gates or thinking about her life in the orphanage. Until two years ago, this orphanage had been her hell but also her home. It was in this orphanage Naru learnt how unfair life was as well as the cruelty of children and adults. This was the orphanage where Naru learned how having a mask could save your life.

If she acted too smart to the Matron then the Matron would narrow her eyes at her before stiffly saying to her that she had no food because she talked back to her. If she acted a little bit dumb then the Matron would pursed her lips and leave her alone to do what she wished. Most of the time, Naru acted dumb so she could get food and do the things she wanted. If she had shown she was smart, the Matron would never allow her to read the books in the orphanage and if there was one way Naru could fill the void of her loneliness, it was to read all the books the orphanage offered.

Nodding her head, Naru gazed at the top of the orphanage, where the attic had been. Until the Hokage found out about her living conditions, she lived in that attic by herself, separated from every kid in the orphanage. Everyone had called her the ghost of the orphanage since she only appeared during meal times and never talked to anyone in the orphanage. She remembered how she wanted to talk to them but was just too scared to do it because of the way the caretakers would look at her with cold eyes.

They might have called her a ghost but Naru loved her fellow orphans in this orphanage. Even though the Matron told them not to befriend her, told them she was evil and even though they hurt her with their cruel words, Naru thought of them as family. They were her family because they grew up with each other until two years ago.

Shaking her head, Naru looked down at the floors below the attic. She shook her head and looked at the burned half of the building. It had been two years since that incident but Naru still didn't know how the fire started or who started the fire. She didn't know if the fire had been an accident or if it had been done on purpose. No one knew who started the fire yet the villagers, who didn't know about the orphanage, immediately claimed it was her.

Why would she destroy the orphanage? She hated the Matron but she didn't hate the building or wanted any of her fellow orphans dead. They had been her family and Naru didn't hurt family. Besides, the old man once told her if she kept smiling and kept trying to show people who she really was then they would have no choice but to accept her.

Burning down the orphanage would have made all the orphans hate her.

"What are you doing here?"

Naru blinked her eyes and twisted her body around to see who was talking to her. It was a boy who looked like he was a couple of years older than her. The boy had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and black eyes. She tilted her head when she realized she could see a headband tied around his forehead, signalling the fact the boy was a shinobi.

There was something about him that looked familiar to her.

"Why should I tell ya? It's my business as to why I'm standing here looking at the orphanage," Naru declared hotly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides I should ask ya why you're here, not many people come to this part of town."

The shinobi smiled widely at her declaration and shook his head at her. Naru blinked her eyes and leaned against her foot as she tried to process the fact the boy had given her a smile. His smile was just like the Hokage, as warm as the sun glittering in the sky, and nothing like Iruka-sensei's smile, which was as cold and unfeeling as the winters their village experienced.

Why did he smile at her like that?

"There's a training ground nearby," The shinobi explained, grinning. "And I train there so on my way to and from the training ground, I always pass this place."

Was that true? Naru wondered, furrowing her eyebrows. She didn't remember her fellow orphans talking about it but then again, her fellow orphans were only interested in hearing about shinobi's missions and never interested to know where they train. It also didn't help until the incident that Naru had been practically been forbidden to go outside the orphanage by the stupid Matron.

"Since I answer your question, mind telling me why a cute little girl like yourself is standing in front of the remains of the orphanage that burned down two years ago?" The boy asked her.

She blinked her eyes and answered. "I want to remember my home and all my fellow orphans who lost their lives in the fire. I also want to remind myself that life isn't fair and that not all adults should be trusted."

"You're very morbid for a girl your age," The shinobi declared, smiling down at her. "And you shouldn't frown, it makes you look a lot less cute for a girl your age."

"What does morbid mean?" Naru asked him, tilting her head. "And I'm not cute."

"It means depressing," He explained. He rubbed the back of his neck when she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "I mean sad."

Naru nodded her head and looked out at the gates. "Why should I be happy? I need to look at the reality of life and the reality is that life isn't fair for kids like me. The world isn't a nice place so why should I pretend it's all that nice? People die every day, kids die every day and instead of trying to find the culprit, people decide to take the easy way out and blame someone."

"Y'know a girl your age should be thinking about playing games like princes and princesses or whatever games girls play," The shinobi said to her, pressing his hands into his pockets. "Instead, you think about the reality of life, not even my young cousin thinks like you and all that boy thinks about is being like his brother."

Naru frowned. "Why should I play those stupid games? Those games make it seem like I'm waiting for someone to come save me or the very least make it seem like I only care about having a family. I don't like that. I'm going to become a kunoichi, the best kunoichi this village has ever seen! I'm also going to become Hokage!"

"Hokage? Why do you want to become Hokage?" He asked her, tilting his head.

"If I become Hokage then I can make the village a better place for outcasts like me," Naru declared, smiling widely at him. "I'm going to make sure everyone is treated the same and that it doesn't matter if you were born into a clan or not because in the end everyone has the same rights. Besides, the Hokage is the strongest ninja in the whole village right?"

"He is," The shinobi agreed.

Naru grinned. "If I become the strongest ninja in the whole village then I prove everyone in my class wrong about me. They laugh at me when I told them my dream but when I become Hokage, I'll be the one laughing at how stupid they were to underestimate me."

"Becoming Hokage won't be easy," He told her. "It'll be years before you can become Hokage."

She nodded her head. "I know but it doesn't matter to me because I'll do whatever it takes to become Hokage. I know it'll be hard for me to get the villagers to accept the idea of a female as a Hokage but I'll make them accept it or else my name isn't Uzumaki Naru!"

He blinked his eyes at her and Naru waited for his smile to fade and for those cold eyes to appear like it always did whenever she mentioned her name but it never came. Instead, the shinobi just ruffled her hair and gave her a small smile, which told her more then anything about the kind of boy he was. He was someone who saw her as a human being, not like a monster like the villagers thought she was.

Naru wanted to cry at this realization.

"You'll become a good Hokage," The shinobi declared. "And I'll be happy to work under a little girl like you."

"I'm not little!"

He laughed. "Compared to me, you're little."

"I'm not little," she argued. "It's not my fault you're a giant compared to every kid I know."

"I'm older too," he said, smiling widely at her. "So of course to me, you're little."

She pouted at his words. "I won't be little forever! One day, I'll be as tall as you, shinobi-san."

"Shishui."

"Huh?"

"My name is Uchiha Shishui, Naru-chan," Shishui said, smiling down at her. "And I'll keep your word to it because it'll be terrible if the Hokage turns out to be a midget."

Naru blinked her eyes at him before giving the young male a big smile. He smiled warmly at her, ruffled her hair before declaring he would take her out for lunch. She didn't understand why this male treated her so nicely but she did know she was grateful for the fact he treated her like a human being. Maybe, there were people in this village besides the Hokage, who could look past her name and see her as a kid.

She wasn't going to trust anyone but the Hokage and Shishui but Naru was willing to give people a chance if they were as nice as Shishui.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
